Mr. Chipper
Were you looking for the boss, Auto Chipper, the boss Chipper's Revenge, or the core series character El Chip? Mr. Chipper (otherwise known as Chipper) is an unlockable character added to the Update 1.2 for FNaF World. He is unlocked after completing Chica's Magic Rainbow in less than three minutes. He also comes from one of Scott Cawthon's previous games, Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.. Appearance Mr. Chipper is completely identical to his appearance in his own game. He is a brown beaver with a cheerful-looking expression. He wears blue overalls and has whiskers. He also has messy brown hair. Attacks Strategy Mr. Chipper has some interesting abilities to use. He has Mimic Ball that can allow characters to use their abilities twice, but last for 12 uses. Like Jack-O-Chica, he has Buzzsaw which can do 999-9900 damage that are align across to him. Buzzsaw can also destroy Chica's Magic Rainbow Minions, but in order to do that effectively, the ones should place him in the 4th spot in whatever party. He also has Hocus Pocus which has a 50% chance to turn all enemies into weaker enemies. However, this does not work against bosses. Dialogue }} Gallery Gameplay Mrchipperunlock.jpg|Mr. Chipper's unlock screen. ChipperIcon.png|Mr. Chipper's icon in the Character Select menu. MrChipperIconLock.jpg|Mr.Chipper's icon in the Character Select menu when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworld 5-13-16.jpg|Mr. Chipper in the 1.20 update's teaser. Note that he is behind between Jack-O-Bonnie and Spring Bonnie. Trivia *Mr. Chipper is one of the two characters who are from one of Scott's previous games, the other being Coffee from The Desolate Hope. *Mr. Chipper is one of the two characters who have boss versions of themselves, the other being Animdude. *In Freddy in Space 2, Mr. Chipper, along with his son Tyke and the Termite, made a brief cameo where he is seen reading inside the UFO. *There was a glitch where sometimes players will have unlocked Mr. Chipper despite not having completed the minigame. This was due to some code left in the game where if players beat Chipper's Revenge, they will unlock Mr. Chipper. The code was removed 24 hours into the 1.20 update's release. *Despite him being hard to unlock by beating Chica's Magic Rainbow under 180 seconds, his attacks are not powerful, discouraging people to do so. **However, the player needs to do so, to unlock the Fan byte. *Mr. Chipper is one of the three characters not to receive a loading screen, the others being Animdude and Coffee. *Moreover, all the characters not coming from the series of FNaF do not have screen loading. *Mr. Chipper is from another game of Scott's, but his animations in FNaF World don't originate from any of his games. *Mr. Chipper is later referenced as the character El Chip . *Scott has mentioned that a beaver was going to be behind the Pirate Cove curtain, but he felt like it was too similar to Chipper, so he replaced him with Foxy.Dawko's Interview with Scott Cawthon References Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Characters Category:Other Characters (FW) Category:FNaF World